


Chains

by pairatime



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Rocky talk about The Ninja Encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> adam_rocky Kink meme

“So….wow”

“Yeah, that was kind of wow,” Adam added as he looked around the back yard the Parks and the DeSantos shared to make sure they were alone.

“They’re human…and they have a robot,” Rocky just said as he shook his head.

“I know but don’t forget the floating head. Does it kind of not seem real yet?” Adam asked as he looked over at Rocky.

“Not yet, it’s a lot to take in, the rangers,”

“Zordon”

“Putties”

“That gold monkey,”

“those chains,”

“Lord Ze- wait what?” Adam asked as he blinked at Rocky.

“The snake” Rocky said staring straight ahead.

“That’s not what you said, you said the chains.”

“Did I? Yeah I did. I just meant being chained up like that, taken prisoner and all…yeah,” Rocky said as he squirmed a bit and looked at the ground.

“I thought we promise not to do this Rocky, after the whole coming out conversation,” Adam said as he watched his best friend shift uncomfortable.

“Yeah that was bad…but this is so different and being honest all the time,” Rocky said as he looked up at Adam.

“You’re my best friend, my boyfriend,” Adam said simply.

“I liked it.”

“Being kidnapped by evil?” Adam asked confused.

“Not the evil part but the kidnapping, the chains…” Rocky started before he looked back down, “I liked being tied up. I got an…I reacted to it, positivity.”

“Okay so you like being tied up, that’s not that uncommon,” Adam said as he started rubbing Rocky’s back.

“Really?” Rocky asked hopefully as he leaned into Adam.

“Yeah, there were those photos of that couple tied up in the magazine we borrowed from my dad, they wouldn’t have it if guys didn’t like it…right?” Adam said with more confidence then he felt.

“Right, they wouldn’t.”

“But you know we should find out if you really do like it,” Adam said as he looking at Rocky.

“What do you mean,” Rocky asked unsure.

“Well you’ve only been tied up like that once and you know you can’t just try something once, once is not a good sample, we may need to recreate the experience to see if you really like it.”

“You have Goldar’s number?” Rocky asked with a grin.

“I was thinking we should limit the viable, just you, me, some rope and my room.”

“We may have to run a few test to make sure we have clear results,” Rocky added.

“Then we should get started,” Adam said back as he grinned.


End file.
